You, me, baby and my three fostersisters
by GunapitheSunrose
Summary: Eugenia is finding it impossible to relax with her husband, Briar Moss, and her very large extended family fussing and interfering. She's eight months pregnant, hasn't seen her feet in weeks and has had enough of meddling inlaws...
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little quirky story about Briar Moss and his expecting wife, Eugenia. I am hoping to elaborate on their story a bit more when I get time. Eugenia is a ambient mage, her power manifesting itself in her artwork, and the couple are expecting their first child. But having three foster-sisters-in-law that can communicate with your husband by mind and don't understand the need for privacy is proving to be more that poor Eugenia can handle. And to make matters worse, Briar seems more nervous about the birth than his pregnant wife! **

Chapter 1

"What do you think your doing?" Briar exclaimed when he looked in on his wife for the fifth time that morning. Eugenia was sitting at the kitchen table writing up the orders for the next shipment of herbs from Sotat. She and Briar ran a store in Summersea where they sold Briar's famous shakkans and Eugenia's magical artwork. She was startled and a little annoyed by Briar's reaction to her doing the accounts.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she demanded. Eugenia may have been pregnant but that didn't mean that she was totally useless. Briar fussed over her constantly. "You're acting as if I'm the first women to ever give birth!"

"I just don't want you to over do yourself." Briar cooed. Eugenia was not in the mood to be buttered up. She grabbed her hat and left for a walk.

There was a nice breeze blowing that helped to keep her cool in the balmy spring weather. Eugenia had noticed that she got hot easily. The weight she was carrying made the going slow but she managed to reach the Market Square before lunch. There who should she run into but Tris. Tris insisted that Eugenia come back to the house that she shared with her foster-sister Daja.

"I really don't think that that is necessary." Eugenia insisted. But Tris was very persistent and finally Eugenia, who was starting to wear out, gave in. Before she knew it Eugenia was back at Tris and Daja's home with her feet up and a cool drink in her hand. Daja stopped her work in the forge to eat lunch with Tris and Eugenia.

"I've almost finished the crib for this little tucker." Daja told Eugenia, patting her very swollen stomach.

"And I've been reading up on all of the runes and protective signs for the young one." Tris smiled and refilled Eugenia's glass. Eugenia couldn't help but get a little suspicious when Tris's eyes glazed over slightly as she looked at Daja. She knew that look on Briar's face. The four of them were in conversation with each other.

"Thank you both for taking such good care of me but I really must be going." Eugenia heaved herself out of the chair.

"No! Don't go yet." Tris exclaimed. Eugenia raised one eyebrow.

"Why ever not?" She asked distrustfully. Tris and Daja looked at each other in a panic.

"Because… because you still haven't told us what names you've decided on for the baby." Daja replied with false cheerfulness. Eugenia put her hands on her oversized hips.

"That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard," she said angrily, "and you can tell Briar that if he wants to know where I am he can bloody well come and fine me damn it!" She had managed to waddle her way to the door when Briar burst into the room.

"There you are!" He cried opening his arms to give Eugenia a hug. Taking a big breath to scream at him Eugenia's world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eugenia was furious when she woke up for her drugged sleep. From the look of her surrounding she guessed that she had been moved to the Duke's Citadel. Eugenia also guessed, by the detailed decorations in the room, that her husband and her sisters-in-law had been planing this for a long time. Sandry had personally sown the garments that were laid out for Eugenia. She changed quickly and quietly then, searching through the desk drawers, she found a piece of paper and some writing implements. Eugenia scribbled a picture of a net with anchors on each corner, letting her magic flow into the image. After she had finished her work she left her room. A servant directed her to a sitting room where Sandry, Briar and Lark were taking afternoon tea. Briar jumped to his feet when he saw Eugenia walk into the room. Calling on the magic that she had stored in the picture she had drawn, Eugenia tossed the piece of paper at her husband. The net was transformed from an image into a real net which snared Briar and fixed him to the spot.

"You are unbelievable!" she screamed at him, marching right up to his face. Briar tried to untangle himself but the net had managed to attach itself to the floor and refused to budge. Sandry stepped in.

"We were worried that you would over do yourself. We don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." She said soothingly. Eugenia felt like a child whose parents insisted in wrapping her up in cotton wool. She resisted the urge to scream in frustration. Normally she was a very passive person but when you haven't see you feet in weeks and your back aches constantly your patience will start to run thin.

"Apart from the fact that I was drugged and kidnapped by my annoying husband and his meddling sisters I am fine." Eugenia growled menacingly. Lark came and, taking Eugenia by the arms, she steered her towards a comfortable sofa where she could rest her feet.

"Would you mind releasing Briar so that we can all talk rationally?" Lark cooed softly. Eugenia flicked her hand at her creation and the net returned to the piece of paper that it came from. Handing Eugenia a cup of cool mint drink Lark took her own seat.

"I'm sorry Eugenia…it's just that I'm use to being in control. But with you and the baby I feel helpless. I just want you to be safe." Briar hung his head in shame. Eugenia reached over and patted him on the hand.

"You can't expect me to relax when I'm worried about whether you put something in my drink." She said kindly. Briar smiled hesitantly and looked at his beautiful wife. They decided that it would be best if Eugenia moved into Discipline so that she could relax properly and Briar would know that she was properly taken care of.

**A few weeks later Eugenia gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Of course, Briar was an excellent father. The story of the adventures had by Ellie, a plant mage, and Theo, an artist mage, will come later…maybe.**


End file.
